


Dorian Shounen

by vinnino



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Philosophy, Romance, Surprise Party
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baginya, pria yang tampan dan jelek itu tidak akan pernah ada. Semua tergantung pada persepsi masing-masing. #16InoFicsChallenge2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian Shounen

**Author's Note:**

> **Story © me**
> 
> **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**
> 
> **There is no material profit for me from this story. Dedicated for: #16InoFicsChallenge2016. Just for enjoying myself.**
> 
> **Warning: AU**

“Dia pacarmu? Serius?”

“Seorang Ino Yamanaka punya pacar kayak gitu? Haha ... jangan bercanda.”

“Masa dia lebih memilih ‘orang itu’ daripada Sasuke Uchiha yang beberapa minggu lalu ditolaknya? Ada-ada saja.”

“Kau pasti bercanda.”

“Seleramu benar-benar payah, _Little Pig_!”

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut sudah bukan hal asing lagi ditelinga Ino Yamanaka. Sejak berpacaran dengan Chojuro seminggu yang lalu, ia sering mendengar cibiran dari teman-temannya, bahkan dari orang yang tidak ia kenal sekalipun—ketika orang tersebut melihat Ino berjalan dengan pacarnya itu. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa gadis pirang itu menolak ajakan kencan Sasuke Uchiha, sang pangeran kampus, tepat dua hari sebelum ia menerima pernyataan cinta Chojuro, benar-benar menambah bahan cibiran yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Ino Yamanaka tekenal sebagai ‘ratu kampus’, berparas cantik, modis, dan berotak encer. Ia kerap kali menarik perhatian kaum Adam maupun Hawa setiap kali kehadirannya. Adalah hal yang lumrah bagi siapa pun ketika melihat gadis langsing tinggi semampai itu lewat di hadapan mereka. Bahkan, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang paling didambakan oleh sebagian—bukan—hampir seluruh mahasiswi lain di kampus itu tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak bertekuk lutut di hadapan gadis bermata biru itu. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Sang Dewi menolak mentah-mentah pria muda kaya nan rupawan itu. Katanya, Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang didambakannya. _Oke_ , itu tak terbantahkan. Sebagian besar temannya menghargai keputusan Ino perihal gadis itu teramat sempurna, bahkan untuk Sasuke sekali pun. Jadi, wajar saja jika seandainya Ino menginginkan yang lebih daripada Sasuke.

Akan tetapi, ekspektasi teman-teman Ino terhadap selera si gadis sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Dua hari pasca menolak Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang namanya tak begitu dikenal mendatangi Ino dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis itu di hadapan teman-temannya. Semua yang menyaksikan ‘penembakan’ itu tentu beranggapan bahwa pria pendek berkacamata itu sudah gila, menanti penolakan sadis Ino seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Sasuke. Mengejutkan, Ino malah tersenyum dan menganggap pria berambut biru keabuan itu menarik, berkencan dengannya, sebelum akhirnya menerima pria itu menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat semua sahabat dan orang-orang di sekitar Ino kecewa, menganggap gadis itu sudah tidak waras atau sudah diguna-guna.

Bagaimana tanggapan Ino terhadap reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya? _Masa bodo_ , dua kata itu cukup menangkis semua _cemo’ohan_ yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia tetap melanjutkan kencannya, berusaha untuk mengerti Chojuro yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu membanggakan Chojuro di hadapan teman-temannya, meskipun terlihat jelas teman-temannya itu menyerang Chojuro dari arah mana saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino menyukai Chojuro dan memilih pria itu. Baginya Chojuro adalah sosok pria yang unik. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu di kelas, pria muda itu tampak malu-malu berbicara dengannya, tidak seperti pria lainnya yang langsung membanjiri Ino dengan beragam pertanyaan dan memintanya untuk _selfie_ bersama. Semakin lama, Ino semakin tertarik dengan kepribadian Chojuro yang begitu sopan di matanya. Sampai akhirnya, Ino menjadi dekat dengan pria muda itu. Chojuro mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino, membuat jantungnya melonjak karena saking terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dikenalnya pemalu itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino di hadapan teman-temannya. Ino pun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar ‘teman’ dengan Chojuro. Untuk urusan wajah, Ino tidak mempermasalahkannya. Baginya, pria yang tampan dan jelek itu tidak akan pernah ada. Semua tergantung pada persepsi masing-masing.

“ _Engg ..._ Ino. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihmu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu?” salah satu sahabat Ino yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda bak cat tembok cair itu tiba-tiba berujar di sela kegiatan makan siang mereka di kantin kampus.

“Hm? Kenapa kau mau tau?” balas Ino enteng. Kemudian, ia menarik sumpitnya kembali untuk menyeduh _ramen_ yang tengah dinikmatinya.

“ _Nggak_. Aku cuma penasaran saja dengan seleranya,” balas Sakura, nama gadis yang bertanya itu.

“Sudahlah, Sakura. Apa pun yang diberikan oleh pacarnya nanti, Ino pasti akan suka. Dia kan sudah tergila-gila sama Choju—siapa lah itu namanya,” sindir Karin, teman Ino yang lainnya.

“ _Hei! Hei!_ Kenapa kalian mesti membicarakan pacarku lagi, _sih_? Kalian ngakunya sahabat, tapi pilihanku _gak_ kalian dukung,” Ino mulai sewot. Didorongnya mangkuk ramennya yang sepertinya sudah tidak dibutuhkannya lagi. Ia mulai menyesap teh botolnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, atau mungkin untuk mendinginkan suasana hatinya yang mulai panas?

“B-bukan begitu Ino- _chan_. Tapi sebagai sahabatmu, kita tentu ingin yang terbaik untukmu, _nee_?” ujar Hinata, gadis bermata lavender yang juga merupakan teman dekat Ino.

Dua teman Ino yang lain mengiyakan perkataan Hinata, sementara Ino masih bersungut. Tiba-tiba, _smartphone_ Ino bergetar. Ino menggeser layar _smartphone_ tersebut, membaca pesan yang tertulis di layarnya, lalu menarik tas tangannya tiba-tiba. “ _Dia_ sudah menungguku di depan. _Dah_ dulu ya teman-teman ....”

***

“Chojuro- _kun_!”

Ino melambai seraya melangkahkan kaki menyeberangi kerumunan manusia. Di hadapannya telah berdiri Chojuro, pacarnya. Pria itu memakai kemeja panjang berwarna biru kotak-kotak dengan bawahan celana putih panjang. Rambut biru keabuannya terlihat rapi seperti biasa. Tak lupa pula kacamata hitam tebal yang menjadi ciri khasnya bertengger di atas batang hidungnya. Pria muda itu tampak tersipu saat melihat Ino tersenyum ke arahnya.

“H-hai ... Yamanaka- _san_.”

Senyum Ino semakin merekah. Ia suka melihat wajah kemerahan Chojuro saat tersipu. Baginya, wajah tersipu itu sangat menggemaskan. Ino langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Chojuro tanpa memedulikan perasaan kekasihnya yang kian tak menentu.

“Jadi, rute kita hari ini, ke mana?” tanya Ino dengan nada ceria, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat melihat wajah pria yang kini berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Chojuro terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulut untuk menjawab, “Ke suatu tempat,” katanya.

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang Ino sukai dari kekasihnya, yakni penuh teka-teki dan kejutan. “Kuharap tidak mengecewakan.”

“ _Ah_? T-tentu saja tidak.”

Ino terkekeh melihat ekspresi Chojuro. Kalimatnya sukses membuatnya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Chojuro yang dianggapnya lucu, itu saja. Dengan begitu, ke mana pun pria itu akan membawanya pergi, Ino tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

***

Ini bukan pertama kali Ino dikejutkan oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun, kali ini lebih terasa berbeda. Chojuro membawanya ke dalam sebuah rumah kaca yang penuh dengan tomat _cherry_ , buah kesukaan Ino. Ia nyaris kelu saat Chojuro menarik lengan kanannya untuk mendekat ke sebuah meja yang telah dipenuhi dengan buah yang telah dipetik.

“A-apa ini?” akhirnya suara Ino kembali ke tenggorakannya. Meskipun demikian, mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, di hadapannya kini adalah susunan tomat _cherry_ yang membentuk tulisan “Otanjoubi”.

“Hmm ... aku tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu yang biasa saja di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih berkesan. Makanya, kupikir kau senang jika aku memberikan ini.”

Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Chojuro. Pandangannya masih tidak beralih dari apa yang ada di hadapannya. “Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Tapi, terima kasih atas kejutannya.”

Tentu saja Chojuro merasa sangat senang karena Ino menyukai apa yang diberikannya. Wajahnya memerah kembali. Ia hanya bisa mencolek pipinya dengan jari telunjuk untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. “Oh,” Chojuro membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. “Ini kado ulang tahunmu.”

Ino agak terkejut ketika pria itu memberikan sesuatu yang lain kepadanya, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibalut dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu. Agak sedikit berat. “Bolehkah aku membukanya sekarang?” Ia tidak menunggu Chojuro menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan segera, Ino membuka kadonya dan didapati sebuah ... GUNTING RUMPUT!

“Yamanaka- _san_ punya kebun bunga kan? Kukira gunting rumput adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk berkebun.”

Lagi-lagi pernyataan polos kekasihnya membuat Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Ia membetulkan posisi berdirinya, menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman manis yang masih merekah di bibirnya. “Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, sesuatu yang berbeda.”

Dalam sekejap, Ino telah merengkuh Chojuro, membiarkan dirinya merasakan kesegaran aroma tubuh pria itu lebih dalam lagi. Chojuro awalnya agak ragu, namun kemudian ia membalas pelukan Ino.

Ino tidak menginginkan boneka beruang besar sebagai kado ulang tahunnya, kue tar setinggi satu meter sebagai kue ulang tahunnya, atau restoran mewah sebagai tempat perayaan ulang tahunnya. Ia menyukai apa yang diberikan oleh Chojuro, sesuatu yang sederhana, namun unik dan berguna baginya. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Ino semakin percaya diri bahwa pilihannya sudah sangat tepat. Tak peduli dengan padangan orang lain. Bukankah aroma dan rasa buah durian hanya bisa dinikmati oleh sebagian orang saja? ***


End file.
